


Unhappy Endings

by kashiichan



Category: Digimon
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashiichan/pseuds/kashiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your happy ending isn't his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt?** Not Enough  
>  **Word Count:** 533  
>  **Notes:** In Digimon Adventure 02 Series Finale Epilogue, Matt is married to Sora and has two children. This has no impact whatsoever on the main series, but it did inspire this.

Sometimes Taichi imagined that Yamato felt the same way he felt; that the little things meant more than they did: sideways glances, his secretive smiles, the way his hands splayed fingers across Taichi's back when they hugged. Sometimes Taichi wished that he could have the courage everyone thought he did and just _tell_ Yamato that he loved him... But every time he tried Yamato would _look_ at him - head slightly tilted, lips slightly parted, azure eyes warm and sparkling in the light; looking so very sensual and kissable - and words failed him. Yamato seemed comfortable on the pedestal Taichi had unconsciously placed him on; all he had to do was look at him with that half-smile and Taichi turned to putty in his hands. It was as if Yamato already knew - about the things that ran through his best friend's mind; about the dreams he had at night; about the way Taichi's eyes followed him when he moved around a room, memorizing the way Yamato smiled as he shook his too-long hair out of his eyes; watching the way Yamato flirted and laughed with _her_ \- and used this to his advantage.

Sometimes Taichi hated Yamato for making him feel so confused, so _dirty_ , but only at night when he was alone in a bed that felt too large, too empty, too cold. The mornings were different; in the moments before he properly woke he could pretend that Yamato was his, that Yamato loved him in that way he wanted, that there was even a chance they could be together.

He couldn't help wishing that the smiles Yamato gave to Sora were directed at him, and that Yamato was kissing him instead of her. He was jealous of everything she had with him that he didn't, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She had been a close friend once; once she had liked him, but now she liked Yamato, and the worst part was not that Yamato liked her back but the fact that Taichi could never get his best friend alone anymore. Yamato followed Sora around making puppy-dog eyes and she loved every second of it.

Sometimes Taichi tried to imagine Yamato and Sora fucking, just to see if he could, but he never managed to get past Yamato lying there, waiting to be touched, covered only by a corner of the sheet; he'd seen more of Yamato's body than of Sora's but at the time had been too afraid to stare. Yamato was like porcelain; his skin was pale and smooth, and although everyone else always thought he was invulnerable and strong he had always seemed more delicate to Taichi, as if one wrong word or touch would break him beyond repair, heart shattered into a million pieces.

Taichi tried every morning to convince himself that it was better this way, and every night he went to sleep knowing that the only way Yamato would ever touch him would be if he were Sora, and of course he could never be her. Taichi told the world that he didn't love anyone, and sometimes, when the moon's light illuminated the silvery tracks the tears had left behind on his face, he wished it was true.


End file.
